Incomplete without you remake
by Dark-beyond-repair
Summary: Cagalli is sitting on the beach alone and an uninvited guest arrives! [edited]


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY!!!**

**OK, I KNOW EVERYONE READ THIS STORY BEFORE BUT I EDITED THE ENDING SINCE MANY THOUGHT OF IT AS CHEESEY OF EXPECTED OR WHATEVER IT WAS. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS ENDING NOW!!! XD**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**INCOMPLETE WITHOUT YOU.**_

As Cagalli sat under the stars on a private beach just outside Orb's famous Rouge Hotel her hair swayed gently with the wind as if telling her to fly away from her sad life as Head Representative of Orb.

Gentle crashing sounds of the waves hitting the large rocks that lay along the coastline, the stars twinkle brightly, many filling the night sky!

At this moment she thought she felt complete but her heart was telling her otherwise, it seemed as if Orb's lioness was lonely, incomplete or as others say loveless.

Cagalli rouse from her sitting position and dusted the little grains of sand off her black plaited skirt. After the second Bloody Valentine War, Cagalli seemed to have matured, her sense of style, her appearance and her blonde locks that once rested on her shoulders which now sit comfortably on her lower back but one thing was for sure she had never ever lost, was her fire that made her Cagalli Yula Athha, her stubborn yet fiery attitude that made her a great ruler.

Cagalli began to walk down the coast seeking comfort in the sounds of this lonely night, she began to feel the rough sand under her delicate feet; she slowly yet gracefully walked toward the ocean and dipped her feet in the icy cold water, she felt so calm and so at peace but her soul was restless. Day by day she was slowly being pulled into the darkness; ever since ex-lover walked out her life, she began to feel empty.

As Cagalli took her feet out the freezing water she sat down on a near by boulder.

Tears slid down her pale skin, she missed being happy, she completely shut herself off to any happy emotions, she seemed to be turning into an ice-princess.

Kira and Lacus would time and time again phone her to check if she was ok, but deep down she knew they only pitied her. That made her frustrated and angry, ready explode, she did not need pity, and it made her seem weak.

She quickly wiped her tears away and yelped as she felt something crawl on her lap; she looked down and saw a tiny little crab.

Fresh tears spilled from her amber eyes, the memories she held of her ex-lover would not disappear as hard as she tried to make them go away.

"Athrun" she murmured.

Controlling her overflowing emotions and began to stare at the stars once again, they flickered and glowed as if mocking her dale exterior and shattered interior.

Letting out a sigh of jealously: as she saw the most perfect couple walking hand in hand down the beach. She let a perfect relationship drift out of her grasp because she pushed him away; she slapped herself mentally everyday for doing such a thing.

Everyday she had to depend on herself because she had nobody to share her pains. If there was a restart button on earth, she would defiantly find it.

A sudden gust of wind came and made her shiver, suddenly she heard footsteps approaching her, she did not turn as she thought it was her bodyguard Eric that finally found out she snuck out her hotel suite.

With in a second she was engulfed in a hug from the back of her, she became stiff as she realized who strong arms those were.

"Cagalli" a husky voice tickled her ear.

She turned around very slowly and saw emerald eyes staring lovingly at her.

Her face showed a shocked expression and fresh tears started to fall from her amber eyes, she could not believe what was happening, she was in the arms of the man that stole her heart.

"Please don't cry" said Athrun as he began to wipe her tears away.

Cagalli pushed herself out of his grasp and looked at him with cold eyes.

"What are you doing here, Zala!!" snapped Cagalli.

"Cagalli let me ex-" Athrun started but got cut off by Cagalli.

"I don't need your lies or your fake emotions, you've done enough damage to me, Athrun!" shouted Cagalli.

With that said Cagalli walked away not wanting to look back because if she did she would actually break.

Athrun ran to her and hugged her tightly he had no intention of letting her go at the moment.

"Athrun, let go of me now!!" yelled Cagalli.

"Never again will I let you go Cagalli…never!" Athrun whispered in her ear.

"Why are you torturing me, Athrun!!!" shouted Cagalli as she buried her face in his chest to hide her tears.

"I didn't mean too, I thought you didn't need me because I was just Alex Dino, your bodyguard, I wasn't Athrun Zala your lover."

"After the war I needed you more than ever Athrun, I didn't care if you were Alex Dino or Athrun Zala , I only cared if you were by my side and loving me!" whispered Cagalli.

"Cagalli, im so sorry please forgive me, I need you, you complete me, you fill the empty space in my heart, you're the one who makes my heart at ease with your presence, Cagalli im sorry." Athrun whispered as tears fell out his emerald eyes.

"Athrun, I don't thin-" Cagalli wasn't able to finish sentence as soft lips welcomed her own, she was shocked at first but relaxed soon after and kissed back.

Athrun held her tightly by her waist as she encircled her arms around his neck while playing with his shoulder length hair. His tongue licked her lip for entrance which she welcomed immediately without hesitation. For a while they fought for dominance, which Athrun won, which earned him a quiet moan from her gentle mouth.

Finally they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each others, they stared into each others eyes searching the depths of them.

Suddenly Cagalli closed her eyes and whispered "Is this real or am I dreaming?"

"It's all real, please believe, Cagalli" Athrun whispered back.

Cagalli slowly opened her golden orbs and whispered "I love you Athrun Zala"

He quickly kissed her forehead and said "I love you more, Cagalli…and that's why I want to make you my wife."

Athrun went down on one knee and said "Cagalli Yula Athha will you marry me and be my one and only?"

Fresh tears fell from her pale cheeks. Cagalli whispered silently "I would love to be your wife" she fell on her knees, eye level to him and kissed him on the lips passionately.

With that fate changed its course and destined two to fall in love again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK???? TELL ME!!!! OH YA…ALMOST FORGOT, IM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA, I GOT ONE REPLY LAST TIME, BUT I COULDN'T REPLY PROPERLY…I DONY KNOW WHY? ANYWAY IF YOU WANT TO BECOME MY BETA PLEASE E-MAIL ME!!**

**PLEASE PUSH THE BLUEBERRY BUTTON TO REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


End file.
